Mensroom Debauchery
by Lovelihead
Summary: Tony finds a particularly interesting book in Ziva's desk which results in an encounter of the smutty kind. Tony/Ziva. Includes smut, of the lemon variety.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note**

_Okay, well I've had this idea for quite some time but I never actually got around to writing it due to writer's block and a whole lot of other anti-writing problems. It's smut, if you hadn't already come to that conclusion yourself, and it's the first time I have ever written smut and actually completed it. So I'm not too sure whether it's okay or not. _

**Dedications:** _Who else would this be dedicated to?! My partner in crime, Kali (CemeteriesOfLondon) of course. Without her I most likely wouldn't have even written this, let alone come anywhere near posting it. Things have improved a lot since the awkward 'I actually read smut!' conversation haha. Thanks for encouraging/threatening me to finish writing this, much appreciated. Oh, and the title is for Kali too as she loves the word Debauchery, and who wouldn't?!_

**Rating: **_Take it seriously._

**Disclaimer:** _It wasn't under the tree like I'd hoped. You don't know me at all, Santa. Maybe reading and writing smut puts me on the 'naughty' list. Ehehh. _

_The first chapter is the build up and generally leading up to the deed, whereas chapter two is the lemons. Juicy, juicy lemons._

_Okay, enjoy. : )_

* * *

It was a lazy Friday in the office as Tony, Ziva and McGee struggled through their seemingly endless piles of paperwork. It was abnormally quiet in the bullpen as everybody went about their routine duties without a single comment; quiet to the point of aggravation.

Following a few more taciturn moments, Ziva drew her bleary-eyed gaze away from her computer screen. She had to rub her eyes and blink a couple of times before her vision could return to normal; it was becoming increasingly frustrating. They had been cooped up in the office, sitting at their desks for three consecutive days, and as horrible as the thought may be, Ziva wanted something horrible to happen so they could at least get out of the office. She just wanted to _kick some ass._

She felt that she had earned her well-deserved lunch break so she stood. Stretching comfortably, she let a blissful smile creep on to her lips.

"I am going for lunch, anyone want anything?" Ziva asked them both as she grabbed her bag from behind her desk.

When they both looked up at her with stupefied expressions plastered on their faces, she just shook her head and walked toward the elevator, disappearing through the sterling doors in a flurry of undulating brown curls.

Tony leant back in his chair and let a groan of vexation rip through his throat. Both the chair and his back cracked as he leant further back.

"Something please, _please_ happen," he groaned into the palms of his hands as he sat up straight once again.

It was at that precise moment that Gibbs came breezing in.

Tony's face brightened somewhat as he sat on the edge of his chair, "We got something boss?"

Gibbs eyes slowly rose to meet his senior field agents, his gaze piercing. "Yeah, we do," he said sincerely before inclining his head toward Tony's stack of paperwork, "It's right there. Get to it."

Tony knew better than to say what he thought to Gibbs, so he dragged his eyes back to his screen and began to put the final touches on his current report.

Gibbs left again without another word as Tony printed off his report. Reaching in to his desk, he pulled out his stapler only to discover that he'd run out of staples.

"Probie!" he exclaimed, his voice domineering, "I need your staples."

McGee slowly lifted his head and raised his eyebrows, "Tony you used the last of my staples on your last report." Inclining his head toward his stapler that lay beside him on the desk, he allowed a brief, mocking smile to grace his lips.

Tony glared at him, narrowing his eyes as he muttered something unintelligible beneath his breath.

Wordlessly he stood up, paced across to Ziva's desk and collapsed in her chair. He sat back for a moment, looking around the bullpen as he soaked up the feeling of examining the room from a different angle.

He opened her desk and started rifling through her drawers.

"Tony," McGee sighed, pursing his lips, "What are you doing?"

Tony stopped what he was doing and looked up at McGee with a condescending expression, "You're getting a little rusty on your investigation skills there, McTim, what does it look like I'm doing?"

McGee mirrored his earlier mocking smile and stated with an air of smugness, "It looks to me like you're signing your death wish."

"Ha ha, very funny," Tony said with an undeviating tone, before continuing his scrutiny of her desk. "If I were a stapler, where would I be?" he questioned the air around himself.

Tony opened her second drawer as McGee rolled his eyes and continue on with his work.

"Hello, what do we have here?" Tony grinned, picking up a book that depicted a couple pressed against each other in an intimate embrace on the front cover.

McGee's eyes darted upward and his mouth dropped open, "No Tony," He shook his head, "Going through her desk is one thing, but-"

But Tony wasn't paying any attention to him as he began to flick through the pages. If the cracked spine and yellowing pages were any indication, it had been a much loved and over-read book. Tony paused, smirk still in place, at a rather fragile page; the corner of which had been dog-eared multiple times.

"'Oh_ David, I can't stand to be around you any longer!' Sophie yelled across the room," _Tony read aloud from the book in an attempted woman's voice before adopting a gruffer tone, "'_Oh Sophie, that's a shame because all I can think about is how much I love you and want to take you to bed, in my arms'," _Tony's grin widened even further, "'_Oh David, I had no idea,' Her anger quickly dissipated and turned into desire, ' I want you to take me to bed, in your arms, take me, take me now!' _Corny or what?" Tony commented. "_David stepped toward Sophie with purpose, his gaze burning with white hot desire. The moment their bodies met, they felt as though their worlds had met too, like the last jigsaw piece had been placed in the puzzle; they were finally complete. Sophie automatically reached down to undo his pants, letting both them and his underwear fall to his ankles in a pool of fabric. She peered down at his hardened member, it was so long, and it just seemed to go on forever; an endless expanse of skin,"_ Tony's eyebrows were rising higher and higher with each passing word.

McGee had blanched and looked as though he was going to be sick, "Tony, put that back. Please stop reading it."

"What's wrong, McVirgin?" Tony laughed, "Don't worry, its normal human behaviour. You'll see one day," he mocked.

"No," McGee deadpanned, "I just... it's Ziva's, and we're at work. It's just really not the right place... not that I think... there's a right place for... I don't read-"

"Quit while you're... not ahead, McGoo," Tony sighed, thumbing the pages of the book with a whimsical expression on his face as he thought of all the possible things he could say to Ziva about this particular book.

"_He peppered kisses along her collarbone, revelling in the taste of heaven that seemed to seep through her skin and burn his tongue. He trailed his lips back to hers, before slipping his tongue inside her mouth where they began to battle for dominance. It was at that moment that the temperature seemed to rapidly flare, their bodies burned as they rubbed against each other, both savouring the delicious friction that they both oh so desired. Sweat dripped down their backs and soaked the sheets of the bed they had fallen on to as David rubbed his hardened length against Sophie's heated core,"_ Tony laughed at McGee's tormented expression.

Just after Tony had read about David asking Sophie whether she wanted to get off in a husky tone, he heard the familiar ding of the elevator and his eyes darted over his shoulder to see Ziva strolling back in to the bullpen, her lunch in hand. He cursed and shoved the book inside his jacket, managing to slip it into the hidden pocket.

He launched himself out of her chair just as she rounded the corner.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously and stopped walking, "Tony what were you doing at my desk?"

Tony chuckled uneasily, slipping back into his chair, "I _was_ looking for staples but nobody seems to have any," he threw his arms up in exasperation.

Ziva had made her way around her desk and was now sitting, watching him with an arched brow. She sighed and picked up a box of staples that sat right beside her monitor and threw it at him. "I do not see how hard it is to walk the short distance to the supply room, the rest of us do it."

Tony beamed at her as he leant back in his chair, subconsciously stroking her book through the material of his jacket; he shrugged, too proud of his findings to form a good comeback.

Ziva squinted at him one last time before beginning to unwrap her lunch, which appeared to be a sandwich of some description. "The queue was so long," she sighed.

Tony grinned, "Really?" his lip quirked, not passing on an opportunity to mess with his favourite ninja, "Would you say that it seemed to go on forever? An endless expanse of..." his eyes knitted together in thought, "...queue?"

Ziva stared at him with her mouth open slightly, surprised by his unexpected taunting, "No..." she raised an eyebrow, "It was just... longer than usual."

"Mhm," Tony nodded, laughing at her expression as she silently tried to figure out what he was up to.

Ziva promptly dismissed his comment with an eye roll and continued to peel the plastic wrap from her lunch with deft fingers. It wasn't until she had successfully extracted her lunch from the plastic, did she notice Tony watching her from the opposite side of the room. His grin was still in place as he observed her.

"What?" Ziva questioned irately, staring back at him.

Tony merely shook his head and shrugged wordlessly, lacing his fingers together behind his head.

Ziva shook her head and tore her eyes away from his grin. She couldn't think of a reason as to why he was being so annoying, other than he was simply being Tony. But judging by his smug body language and the conceited smirk on his face either something had happened, or he'd found something; neither of which would be remarkably auspicious for Ziva's wellbeing, or sanity.

She decided to dismiss it once again, ignoring his unnerving gaze as she went to take a bite of her lunch.

"Oh this is good, you two really should have got one," Ziva told them ardently, licking her lips.

"Does it taste like heaven, Ziva?" Tony asked nonchalantly, his facial expression unwavering.

Ziva's eyes snapped up to him once again and she opened her mouth to speak just as McGee cut in with a stern look in Tony's direction, "Thank you Ziva, but I already had lunch."

She barely acknowledged McGee as her and Tony began to stare each other down.

Without breaking eye contact with Ziva, Tony stretched his arms above his head, smiling at the faint crack sounding from his joints. He lowered his arms and began to speak in an exaggeratedly boisterous voice, "Oh, is it just me or has the temperature seemed to rapidly flare in here?" he raised his eyebrows at Ziva suggestively before continuing, "I can feel the sweat dripping down my back."

Ziva adorned a disgusted expression as she spoke, "Not only do I not care, that is disgusting," she wrinkled her nose, "and it's winter, Tony, it's freezing."

His smirk was really beginning to get on Ziva's nerves.

She broke eye contact with Tony as she glanced out the window where she could see the snow twirl toward the ground through the fogged glass, "Speaking of winter," she began, "I hope we can get off soon, before we get snowed in."

"How much do you want to get off, Ziva?" Tony's voice echoed through the quiet space as realisation suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks.

He had found the book. _Crap._

Every single thing he had said since her return from lunch had been quotes from the book, and it had taken her this long to figure that out. No wonder he was being such a pretentious asshole.

Soon after, Tony went back to typing up his next report as Ziva inconspicuously checked her second drawer to confirm that he had, in fact, taken the book. She glared at him across the room watching as his eyes flickered with amusement.

"Hold the fort," Tony exclaimed loudly, getting up from his chair, "Got to use the head."

He strolled toward the bathrooms casually, slipping through the door and heading toward the urinals. He whistled merrily, going about his business before casually walking toward the sinks where he washed his hands and began to play with his hair. He watched his reflection as droplets of water clung to the tips.

His eyes flickered sideways momentarily as somebody opened the door. Tony heard the faint click of a lock and his lip quirked.

"Ziva," he nodded, acknowledging her presence.

She walked toward him, seeming to glide across the floor like a gazelle despite her obvious anger toward him.

She stood before him, small yet very terrifying as she placed her hands on her hips and drew her lips to the side in a sneer.

"Where is it," she demanded as he observed her from the corner of his eye.

Tony shrugged and opened his mouth to tell her that he had no idea what she was talking about when she cut him off by curling her fingers around his bicep. With a strength her body couldn't possibly possess, she had him facing her.

"Do not act dumb with me, Tony," she hissed.

"I'm not," he put his hands up as though surrendering.

She narrowed her eyes before she released his arm and began straightening her clothes.

Tony smirked, resting his hip against the sink as he watched her. He folded his arms across his chest as she took a step toward him.

She sighed, "The book, Tony, my book." She seemed uncomfortable as she spoke, rolling her eyes to avoid his gaze.

"Oh!" His expression lit up as faux comprehension flooded his face, "Why didn't you say so?" he grinned pulling the book from his inside jacket pocket he waved it at her.

This caught her attention as her gaze flew back up to him.

Ziva knew of course that he had the book, but actually watching him wave it at her tauntingly caused her temper to flare.

"Tony!" she snapped admonishingly.

She stood there, watching him with her mouth agape, for an extended moment. She seemed oddly surprised.

She narrowed her eyes before attempting to snatch the book from his grip, but he was too fast. In a single moment he had the book held above his head, and given his considerable height advantage Ziva hadn't a hope in hell of getting it from him. But it _was_ Ziva.

"Tony, don't make me..." she stopped when she saw his egoistical smile. Her bottom lip jutted out in annoyance as she eyed the book.

Unexpectedly, she jumped in the air reaching for the book, catching Tony unawares. But much to her dismay, she missed by half an inch; Tony laughed.

She appeared flustered as she took a step away from him, "Give me the book, Tony," There was a note of seriousness in her voice.

"Oh Ziva," he appeared sympathetic. He leant forward, his lips right beside her ear as he whispered huskily causing hot, rolling waves of his breath to dance across her skin, "You'll have to come get it, then."

"Hmph," she raised a defiant chin before doing just that. Suddenly, she had launched herself at him, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and her arms outstretched for the book which Tony had dropped due to his surprise.

Tony stumbled backward, unprepared for her body weight suddenly being coiled around his frame. His eyes were perfectly aligned with her breasts, and his hands ran down her sides until they reached her ass where they remained to help hold her up.

"Ziva," he hissed through clenched teeth, watching her smiling down at him, with the book in her hand. "Ziva, wha – what are you..." he pulled her up his body higher as she began to slip.

"You told me to get my book," she said nonchalantly, her voice was a hushed undertone.

Tony bit his lip, "Yeah I didn't mean _tackle me_ to get it."

She shrugged, squirming subtly.

Tony couldn't help but take a sharp intake of breath as she rubbed her body against his. She was driving him insane.

The prolonged absence of Tony's sex life had really taken a toll on his libido. His sexual urges we're becoming increasingly apparent, and he knew it would only be a limited amount of time before he'd experience something truly embarrassing.

It was surprising how quickly everything had changed; mere moments before it had been him messing with her, but now - as he attempted to bite back a groan - he felt that the tables had turned and that she now held the reins.

"Tony," it was her whispered voice, heavy and teasing, that almost pushed him over the edge. He felt his penis begin to harden and he closed his eyes against the heat seeping through his veins. _Not now, anytime but now._

Ziva laughed throatily at his pained expression before tapping him on the cheek with the tips of her fingers.

Tony couldn't help himself any longer, he released his grip on her behind and let her slide until her heated body came in to contact with his burgeoning shaft. This time he did groan, and she gasped; her eyes widening in surprise.

* * *

_Want more? The next chapter is sure to satisfy, or you could always tell me what you thought of this chapter ahaha, reviews are perfect. The more the better. Click on through for lemons._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously, in this Fan Fiction...**_

_"Tony," it was her whispered voice, heavy and teasing, that almost pushed him over the edge. He felt his penis begin to harden and he closed his eyes against the heat seeping through his veins. Not now, anytime but now._

_Ziva laughed throatily at his pained expression before tapping him on the cheek with the tips of her fingers._

_Tony couldn't help himself any longer, he released his grip on her behind and let her slide until her heated body came in to contact with his burgeoning shaft. This time he did groan, and she gasped; her eyes widening in surprise._

* * *

"Tony!" her voice was a mixture of admonishment and pleasure, as though she was unsure which emotion was stronger.

Even through his lust induced stupor, he knew that what he was doing was wrong.

"Sorry, Ziva," he groaned huskily, "I haven't... for a long time."

"I know, shut up," she moaned, raking her fingernails down his spine as she rubbed herself against him.

"Oh god," he sighed, blissfully happy at her uncharacteristic compliance.

Tony's hands trailed a heated path up her body until he reached her head, where he weaved his fingers through her hair and brought her lips to his in tepefying kiss. The entwining of their bodies and the coalescing of their lips seemed to ignite every one of their nerve endings and enflame each of their senses, sending a sensory explosion reverberating through their bodies.

Ziva moaned headily as Tony's lips worked against hers. She placed her palms on his cheeks and allowed her tongue to sliver in to his mouth.

She couldn't believe that this was actually happening. After four years of teasing and merely alluding to the idea of sex, they were finally making a move. In some far-off, distant corner of her mind Ziva knew they shouldn't be doing this. She knew that this, the act they were partaking in, would ultimately change their relationship forever. Not to mention rule 12.

But the thing was; she couldn't actually bring herself to care. Not one little bit. The empyrean feelings that were surging through her body left little room for thought. It was like attempting to swim against a current, after your initial attempt to fight against it you decide it's simply much easier to go with the flow.

But Ziva did anything but go with the flow as she worked her tongue against Tony's and rubbed herself against him, feeling him continue to swell against her.

Tony turned around and slammed her down on the counter, between the two sinks; his lips didn't diffuse from hers once.

Ziva forced herself to tear her lips away from his, cursing her humane need for oxygen. She pressed her forehead against his as they both drew in gasping breaths of air.

They shared a look, conversing with their eyes everything they felt.

Ziva unwound her legs from around his waist and let them fall as she sat on the edge of the counter, allowing him to stand between them. After a couple of moments, she brought her lips to his again, unable to resist the smouldering taste of euphoria that clung to his tongue.

"Tony," she murmured, grinding herself against him as she began to trail kisses along his jaw and down his throat. She slowly began to unbutton his shirt, kissing the newly exposed flesh after each one.

Tony groaned throatily, "Ziva," he sighed, "Sweet Cheeks," he murmured, having full intentions of confirming what they were doing with her. That was until she began to run her tongue from the centre of his chest and up his throat, leaving a seared path in her wake. She skimmed her teeth over his chin before bringing her lips back to his in a passionate kiss.

"This is," Tony breathed out, placing a lingering kiss behind Ziva's ear as he spoke, "- absolutely crazy." He continued to trail a deviating line of kisses along her jaw. "We," he flicked his tongue over her earlobe, earning a sigh from Ziva before he continued to speak, "should not," he ran his tongue across the shell of her ear, making her shiver, "be doing this."

Ziva could barely even understand what he was saying, all she noticed was how good his tongue felt against her skin and how unbelievably sexy his voice was when he dropped it those few octaves.

Tony brought his hands up from where they rested on her thighs to the bottom of her shirt, tugging on the fabric gently.

Ziva made an impatient noise in the back of her throat as Tony continued to tease her by lightly skimming his fingertips across her abdomen. It took only a few moments for Ziva's patience to reach its limit. She ran her hands down his bare chest before wrapping them around his wrists when she pulled his hands away from her skin and placed them on the hem of her shirt, encouraging him to remove it.

Tony felt compelled to do as she wished, so he slowly inched the shirt higher as he sucked on the skin of her jaw. Once her shirt was off, he threw it to the ground and took a moment to appreciate her body. Although she was barely half naked, Tony felt like all of his Christmases and birthday's had come at once; she was gorgeous. It took only a moment before his desperation to touch her became too much to handle. He swooped back in, running his hands up her sides, across the expanse of her back and over the soft skin of her stomach.

He only paused momentarily as Ziva pushed his shirt off his shoulders before his hands were on her again. The heat radiating from their bodies seemed to only intensify as the seconds passed.

"Tony," Ziva gasped, "I want you to...," the rest of her sentence was lost in a purr of pleasure as he unhooked her bra and ran his tongue over her nipple.

"Hmm?" Tony's voice vibrated against her skin, causing rapturous feelings to seep through her body.

Tony lips curved into a smile as she hummed in pleasure. He had made always-in-control Ziva lose control, and it was one of the best feelings in the world.

The sting of her fingernails biting into his shoulders did nothing but intensify his insatiable need for her. After he finished lathering her breasts and collarbone with fiery, open-mouthed kisses, he began to trail his lips down her stomach delighted with the way her muscles clenched as he got lower.

She squirmed slightly as he paused with his head between her open legs, looking up at her with a smirk on his face. An impatient noise sounded in the back of her throat as she squeezed the flesh of his shoulders in frustration.

He laughed, shifting his knees on the tile as he began to run his hands up her legs. He pulled off her shoes and socks before dipping his fingers beneath the material of her pants. He rubbed his fingers over the silky skin of her ankle before skimming them up her outer thigh and bringing them around to play with the button of her cargo pants.

She thrust her hips forward into his hand, encouraging him to undo the button and rid her of another barrier. But Tony had other ideas; he absentmindedly ran his fingers over the zip and attached his lips to her abdomen, peppering kisses around her navel. He sometimes brought his teeth and tongue in to play as he nipped and licked her salty skin, causing her to whine impatiently.

"Tony, if you do not stop right now..." she murmured, seeming to uphold a dominating tone even when she was almost reduced to a puddle on the floor.

He looked up at her; his provocative smile did nothing to aid the unquenchable burning that was making her hazy with desire. "What will happen, Ziva?" his voice was a delicate whisper, barely audible as his tongue darted out to moisten his kiss-bruised lips.

Ziva couldn't draw her eyes away from his face; swollen lips, flushed cheeks and oceanic eyes. Her eyes locked with his and she felt her stomach flutter as she spoke, "I'll lose control," her voice was soft and sincere, sounding as though she was only just coming to terms with this fact herself.

Tony felt his stomach lurch as she continued to stare at him with her simmering gaze. He couldn't deny her any longer. Besides the fact that her explosively hot look was causing a raging inferno to enflame his body, he – they – had both wanted this for a long while and he was sick of drawing it out longer than it needed to be.

So, without breaking eye contact with her, he got to his feet and unfastened her pants before pulling them down her legs, baring her smooth, tan legs to him. He swallowed hard, forcing himself out of his stupefied state.

Ziva gasped when her bare skin met the cold counter, just as Tony began to trail his fingers up and down her thighs.

Tony bit his lip as he took in her near-naked form, clad only in her deep purple panties.

Ziva trailed her fingertips down his chest before meeting the zip of his pants. She continued lower and began to rub him teasingly through the thin material. He groaned throatily, burying his face in the crook of her neck as she continued to rub and squeeze his still growing erection.

It only took her a fraction of a second to have his pants undone and around his ankles. He began to regain some of his bearings when she stopped her ministrations on his burgeoning shaft, so he allowed his tongue to dart out of his mouth and taste the skin of her collarbone; Ziva gasped.

He pulled his face away from her neck when she trailed her fingers lightly over his hips, before gripping them tightly and pulling his clothed member toward her panty clad form.

She moaned, tracing circles on his cheek with her fingertips as they ground themselves against each other.

"I need to feel you," Ziva whispered huskily in his ear, leaning over to draw haphazard circles on his jaw with her tongue.

Tony squeezed his eyes shut against the cataclysm of emotion and feeling surging through his wound-up body. He swore Ziva David would be his reason for admittance to the psychiatric ward.

Tony ran his fingers up her thighs to play with the lace of her panties; he pulled the band down slowly, smiling softly as she raised her hips to allow him to pull them off entirely.

When her panties were discarded on the floor along with the rest of their clothing, he brought his hands back up to her hips where he began to trace a feather-light pattern across her skin. His fingers danced elusively close to where she needed them the most.

Just as she was considering touching _herself_, his fingers slipped between her folds and began to stimulate her swollen clitoris.

A moan ripped from her throat, vibrating deep in her chest as Tony slid a finger inside of her, continuing to caress her clit with his thumb.

After a minute, she began to tire of his slow, soft pace. So she brought her hand down to cover his, speeding up his hand movements with her own.

Her breathing was coming out in short, sharp gasps; she was almost panting due to the satisfaction.

Tony leant down toward her ear, whispering fervid words, "You make me so hard, Ziva." He pressed his erection against her inner thigh as to prove his point. "How much do you like it, Ziva?" He whispered, biting her earlobe as he continued to plunge his fingers inside of her and roll his thumb over her clit. Her hand only rested on his now, as he sped up his motions, leaning back to watch her as she threw her head back and moaned blissfully.

"Good," she moaned, in no way capable of speech requiring more than one syllable. "But – ah – stop," she sighed, reluctantly halting his actions with her hand.

Tony gave her an inquisitive look; his fingers sat idle inside of her.

"I need more than this," she pleaded, her eyes locking with his.

Tony nodded understandingly and removed his fingers, hastily removing his underwear, the final barrier between their aching bodies; gone.

Ziva nodded in affirmation, biting her lip as he watched her.

He stepped toward her as she lifted her hips, resting her elbows against the cool counter for leverage. Tony positioned himself at her entrance as their eyes locked in a stare, the passion and need evident in both of their eyes.

Tony placed his hands on her hips before surging his forward, allowing Ziva to revel in the feeling of him filling her to the brink with his enrapturing hardness.

She had to stifle her scream of ecstasy as he finally filled her. He sat unmoving inside of her as she got used to the feel of him; so hard for her.

Tony couldn't believe what was happening; he could barely form intelligible thoughts. All he could concentrate on was the way Ziva's velvety walls grasped his shaft, burning his skin as her inner muscles held him inside of her.

The breath Tony had been holding gushed out as he slowly began to move inside of her.

Ziva's head fell back against the mirror behind her as the speed of his thrusts increased. She curled her fingers around the faucets on either side of her and began to meet his hips with her own, thrusting upward as he leant over her.

"Oh," she moaned, attempting desperately to stop the scream that was bubbling dangerously in her throat.

Tony ran his hands up and down her sides in time with their movements, hissing as she jutted her chest outward, putting her breasts on perfect display for him.

Tony's hands cupped her breasts as he rubbed and tweaked her nipples, stimulating her further as his thrusts picked up pace.

Ziva could barely tolerate the torrents of pleasure that were shooting down her spine and making her thoughts hazy. She now held the faucets in a white-knuckled grip as she moaned out hushed expletives; her voice tight as she fought with her resolve to keep quiet.

"_Ken sham!"_ Ziva moaned in Hebrew just as he hit a spot inside of her that nearly had her tipping over the edge_._

Tony knew his release was building up quickly, and if the fluttering of her internal muscles were any indication, so was she.

He opened his eyes, watching her as she panted and writhed on the counter. Seeing her in such a primal state nearly made him lose control.

Her head was thrown back in pleasure and her mouth was opened slightly, allowing her to draw in gasping breaths of oxygen between her now barely coherent mumbling.

The light that hung overhead shone down on her, making her skin glow beautifully as her hips continued to surge forward and back rhythmically.

"Tony," her voice was probably a little louder than deemed appropriate for work bathroom sex as she squeezed her eyes shut tight.

Tony relinquished his hold on Ziva's breasts and brought his fingers down to rub her clitoris in time with their thrusts, determined to have them release at the same time.

Ziva couldn't help the short scream that escaped her throat as her orgasm came crashing down around her, causing her whole body to quiver. Her muscles clenched and her toes curled as she released her grip on the faucets and she brought her arms up to wrap around his neck, holding him close as she rode out her orgasm.

Barely a second after Ziva had gone spiralling out of control; Tony too felt the liquid heat in his belly come to bubble at the surface. He dropped his head to her breasts, nestling his face in her heaving bosom as his entire world shattered in to a million Ziva-esque fragments.

Tony couldn't even think of words good enough to describe what he felt; he doubted they even existed.

Whereas Ziva didn't even _think_ about thinking, she just sat, hugging Tony to her chest as her heart rate slowly began to return to normal and her breathing began to even somewhat.

Tony smiled against her skin, kissing it softly as he felt her smooth down his hair with her hands.

Once they had regained the majority of their normal bodily functions, Tony stood up, looking Ziva in the eye.

He didn't know whether to describe the silence as uncomfortable or not. But he suddenly began to fear what she was going to say. Was it just heat of the moment? Was she just going to walk out of here and pretend none of this happened? He ran multiple scenarios through his head in the few moments that they locked eyes.

But the next thing she said was nothing he had thought of, and it completely threw him.

"It is McGee's," she smiled, her eyes twinkling amusedly, "The book, with the sex. He leant it to me," she clarified.

Tony beamed at her, lending her a hand to get off the counter as he muttered gleefully, "Oh goody." They both began to shake with laughter, holding each other close as they gasped for breath.

* * *

_Okay, I'm sitting here holding my breath, so hurry up and review to tell me how it was. Remember, if I die. It's your fault, do you want that on our back? No. Didn't think so. REVIEW. _

_Thanks for reading, much appreciated. :) _


End file.
